


The Fairytale of New York

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Five Year Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, Long-Term Relationship(s), Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Snow, Watching the Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Bela and Abaddon’s five year anniversary and to celebrate, Bela wakes her up with sleepy kisses in order to give Abaddon her present. There’s also snow-watching and hot chocolate afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairytale of New York

Bela isn't exactly sure what stirs her from her sleep, for the covers are wrapped around her tightly and she is _super_ comfortable, seeing as she is pressed up against Abaddon in a long line, her face buried in her lover's red hair. It is also eerily quiet in their room, meaning no loud noise has woken her up.  So really she has no real reason to be awake.

And yet here she is.

Though the second she stirs, she realises that her stomach is fluttering in excitement, churning and turning and she's grinning wide even though she's still half asleep. Maybe that's why she's awake. Not because she's cold or uncomfortable or because of a loud noise, but because she's _too_ excited to remain asleep.

She rolls over onto her side, making sure she doesn't jostle Abaddon too much and wake her up - she has other ideas for waking up her girlfriend that weren't just shoving her into consciousness. 

Bela looks over to the bedside table, just making sure that the small black box still sits there, just beside the black-shaded lamp. 

When she sees that it is, she turns back to Abaddon and feels her smile widen as she just looks at her. Her red curls are spread haphazardly over the red and black satin pillowcase, framing out around her like some sort of fiery halo. Her lips are parted, showing a tiny glimpse at pearly white teeth that Bela has seen clamped down on those usually-painted-red lips too many times to count. 

Her eyes are closed and fluttering softly with whatever she's dreaming about, and Bela misses the sight of those green orbs so much, that she physically has to restrain herself from just pushing her girlfriend awake. 

Instead, she leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Abaddon's slender neck, her teeth scraping across the taut muscle that's there due to her head being thrown to the side. 

Bela's brown eyes flicker up to her girlfriend's face, noticing how she twitches slightly but she still doesn't wake. 

She pulls back and chuckles, shaking her head. 'God, you're such a heavy sleeper.' 

Bela then leans forward again, pressing another kiss to Abaddon's neck, pressing against her more firmly and smiling wide when she gets a better reaction from her this time. 

Instead of merely twitching like she did before, Abaddon's head moves over to the other side, a moan breaking free from her lips and Bela is nearly entirely positive it was Bela's own name that she was moaning in her sleep. 

Bela chuckles again and starts working up Abaddon's neck, trailing gentle kisses across her jaw and peppering her cheekbones with butterfly kisses. She nudges her nose against Abaddon's, her own eyes falling shut at the feeling of being so close to the woman she loves. 

'Abi _…'_ Bela whispers softly in Abaddon's ear, before she takes her earlobe into her mouth, gnawing gently on the sensitive skin that makes Abaddon moan again. 'Wake up, sleepyhead.' 

Abaddon moans again, but this time it's not out of pleasure but from slowly being dragged through the many depths of unconsciousness to being entirely awake. 

'Bela? What the hell?' She murmurs, her voice breaking due to not being used for so long. 

Bela gives a chuckle as she reaches up to push Abaddon's bright red hair away from her face as she turns to look Bela in the eye. 

'It's our anniversary, love, are you trying to tell me you _don't_ want your present?' Bela teases gently, giving another chuckle when Abaddon just groans as if she's being asked to think too much. 

However, Bela's words seem to finally sink in and her eyes shoot open, her head whipping around to look at Bela with a growing grin on her face. She murmurs a sorry when she realises that her girlfriend now has a face full of her red hair, but Bela just giggles as she brushes it out of her face, rolling over to grab ahold of the box on the the bedside table. 

She hadn't seen the point of wrapping it or putting it in a nice bag seeing as she was just going to be giving it to Abaddon. That would mean she would just have to tidy it up herself because that's one thing that Bela's learnt Abaddon does _not_ do; tidying up after herself. 

'Here you go, love. I know you're going to _love_ it.' She sings the last sentence as she hands the velveteen box to Abaddon, smiling wide as her lover eagerly snatches it from her. Abaddon seems to remember herself, though, and leans over to press a gentle kiss to Bela's lips in thanks, before she turns her attention back to her gift. 

Abaddon's hand fly to her lips as soon as she cracks open the box in order to see its contents. 

Inside is a choker diamond necklace with a single blood-red ruby droplet that is going to lie just in the column of Abaddon's slender throat. On either side of the necklace are small stud earrings that are set with two stones - one diamond and one ruby. Then resting above the necklace in a separate groove is a bracelet that is three stones wide, in a pattern that switches from three diamonds to three rubies on every second strand. 

Abaddon feels tears well in her eyes as her gaze flickers over the jewellery set in front of her, and with a shaky exhale she turns back to Bela. 

'Do you like it?' She questions and all Abaddon can do is chuckle once, setting the box in her lap and throwing herself at her lover. She wraps her arms around Bela's neck and pulls her close, pressing her lips to hers in a fierce kiss that has them breathless and leaves their lips bruised when they pull apart. 

'Like it? Bela I _love_ it! Look at those rubies!' Abaddon picks up the box once more, holding it closer to her face so she can stare at the aforementioned rubies. 'They look like they've got blood inside them, they're that rich and red.' 

Bela presses a soft kiss to Abaddon's bare shoulder, just below the thin strap of her black vest. 

'That's the reason I picked them for you.' Bela declares, accenting the statement with another kiss to her shoulder. She then pulls back and extends her hand towards Abaddon and the box. 'Can I put them on you?' 

'You really need to ask?' Abaddon drawls as she hands Bela the box and turns around, facing away from Bela so she can start with the choker. Abaddon's hand comes up and sweeps her red hair away from the nape over her neck, letting it cascade off her shoulder as Bela pulls the necklace around her neck. 

Bela then fastens the catch, her hands then moving to Abaddon's shoulder so she can guide her back around so she's facing her. 

Next she attaches the bracelet around Abaddon's slender wrist, and lastly, she gently pushes the earrings through Abaddon's ears. 

' _Beautiful_.' Bela sighs, moving her hand so she can cup Abaddon's cheek. She then leans forward and presses another gentle kiss to Abaddon's lips. 

Abaddon's lips are stretched wide when she finally pulls back, before she claps her hand together, effectively ending the soft and tender moment as she laughs giddily. 

'My turn now!' Abaddon then turns, diving backwards to her side of the bed, reaching across so she can pull the door of her bedside table open. She then pulls out a plain white envelope, turning it over in her grasp before she hands it to Bela, biting her lower lip as she does so, as if she's unsure of how Bela is going to react to her present.

'I'm not ungrateful, but this better not be a poem or that.' Bela murmurs as she rips open the envelope, grinning as Abaddon laughs and shakes her head in disbelief.

'Don't you know me? I can't do poetry to save myself. If anything, it's going to be a poem I _paid_ someone to write.' 

Bela hums, agreeing to her lover's statement that is so _very_ true, before she pulls out the contents of the envelope. 

Her brown eyes widen and she lets out an incredulous chuckle, blinking several times to make sure that the writing on the tickets still read " _New York, USA to Paris, France"_. 

Yet, no matter how many times she closes her eyes and then opens them, thinking she'll see something different and less significant, the writing on the tickets still remains the same. 

'Tickets to _Paris_?' She exhales, her normally extremely strong English accent shifting into a soft, French one. 'Oh, _mon amour, qu'est-ce que je fais pour te mériter?'_

Abaddon chuckles as she pulls Bela into her lap. 'You know I love it when you speak French.' 

She then presses a kiss to Bela's lips, leading her to forget all about the tickets to Paris for some time. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

'Like always, I need to bring you food and drink otherwise you'd shrink away to nothing.' Bela rolls her eyes as she steps into the bedroom, fixing Abaddon with a teasing glare as she hands her the large cup of hot chocolate that is overflowing with cream and marshmallows, that is then sprinkled with some powdered cocoa. 

'You love fussing over me really.' Abaddon retorts as she takes ahold of Bela's cup as well, so her girlfriend can slide back into bed, snuggling close to Abaddon for some extra warmth. 

'Oh shut up.' Bela says as she takes her cup back, sighing in happiness as the warmth seeps in through her hands and already begins to warm her thoroughly. 

Abaddon wraps her free arm around Bela's shoulder, tugging her even further into her side as she presses a soft kiss to her temple. 

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Abaddon murmurs in Bela's ear, her gaze flickering briefly over to the look at the windows that takes up the whole of the wall that is facing their bed. The snow has already decorated their garden, covering it a thin layer of white dust that shines as the sun still shines down on New York.

Bela hums in agreement, not realising that Abaddon isn't talking about the snowstorm that is going on outside, but about the beautiful brunette that has been sharing her bed for the past five years.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
